


Birthday Wishes come true sometimes

by IronEyes



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Some angst, its ringo's birthday, poor ringo, ringo deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes
Summary: It's Ringo's birthday and normally he doesn't celebrate them anyway, but that even his boyfriend forgets it, hurts.





	Birthday Wishes come true sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



Ringo wakes up way too early. It’s Easter Monday. Ringo sighs heavily and tries to cuddle back into his blanket. A bit light shines already into his room, but he could sleep a few more hours anyway. He is pretty sure Easy wants to sleep for longer too, so he turns around and…

Nothing.

The other bedside is empty. No sign of Easy and when Ringo carefully touches the sheet, it’s already cold. Means Easy is gone for a while now. Ringo feels stupid.

He doesn’t know why he thought Easy would want to spent easter Monday together with him, since it’s also his…birthday.

Ringo shakes his head at himself and then stretches. He is fully awake now and since cuddling with Easy isn’t an option anymore, he should get up and make himself some coffee.

“Morning!”

Ringo rubs over his eyes and nods at Elli, who is already awake and makes breakfast. For a tiny second Ringo thinks Elli wants to say something else, but she doesn’t.

“Good morning, where are the others?” Ringo asks her, because maybe she actually knows where Easy is.

“Paco is still in bed, you know how he is. I think Saskia is out, but she should be back soon. Coffee?” Elli asks and then turns back to her breakfast. Ringo doesn’t answer her and just holds out his favorite mug. Elli takes it and fills it up with coffee for him.

“Thanks.” Ringo mumbles and takes a big gulp. It’s still too hot, but he doesn’t care.

“Oh. You wanted to know where Easy is, huh?” Elli asks then and she waggles her eyebrows. Ringo rolls his eyes at her and tries to hid his smile. It’s annoying but he can’t stop smiling, when he thinks of his boyfriend.

God _boyfriend._

He would’ve laughed everybody in the face a few months ago.

“Yeah. So you know, where he is?” Ringo asks and eyes her breakfast a bit jealous. She just pushes her plate farther away from him and then shrugs.

“He left a message for you.” Elli answers then and points at the fridge. Ringo can see a yellow sticky not and hastily stands up. He can hear Elli laughing, but he ignores it and goes over to the note. It’s really Easy’s beautiful writing.

_“Ringo,_

_I forgot to tell you, that I got an important shooting today. Be back late._

_Don’t wait for me._

_Easy.”_

Ringo stares at the note, as if that would change the words. In the end, the note stays the same. Ringo can’t help itch feels a bit disappointed. Not only did Easy forget to tell him about the shooting, the note is also not as sweet as the ones, Ringo is used to.

“You okay?” Elli asks, because Ringo is still standing there, with this stupid note in his hands.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Ringo asks back and he puts the note in his pocket. He was so sure Easy would remember, but maybe it was his own fault anyway. He hadn’t told Easy when his birthday was, had he? Maybe a long time ago. So he could only blame himself.

“You just had that look on your face.” Elli says, but he shrugs and goes back to eating. Ringo frowns and then sits back down. Elli doesn’t remember as well.

But they weren’t close anyway.

“So how was your easter?” Elli asks, when Ringo sits there in silence, trying not to sulk about the whole situation. He never celebrated his birthday before, why would it be different now?

“Oh great. Uhm…Easy and I just had a very lazy Sunday.” Ringo says and Elli nods. Ringo knows she spent the whole weekend with Paco in Billerbeck with her family.

“Lazy huh?” Elli grins and Ringo huffs.

“And you and your husband? Had fun or did you get another one of those Billerbecker curses?” Ringo asks and Elli throws her napkin at him.

“If you make fun of that, you will be the first one to get cursed!” Elli says and she sounds serious about all of this. Ringo says nothing, just puts the napkin back on the table.

Isn’t he cursed already anyway?

“Morning!”

Ringo turns around and sees Paco limbing towards them. He smiles widely and Ringo grins back. Of course Paco would remember his birthday. Ringo considers them good friends now and he likes to spend time with Paco.

“Hey Paco.” Ringo says and his smile drops off his face, when he sees that Paco rounds the table and kisses Elli, before he sits down. He doesn’t even look at Ringo.

“So…what are you doing today?” Ringo tries again, when Elli and Paco kiss again. He kinda wants to go back to his room, but before that he needs more coffee. So he stands up and goes over to the coffee maker.

“Ah nothing really. We thought about a quiet day at home, right?” Paco says and Elli giggles, when he kisses her neck. Ringo huffs under his breath and nods at himself.

“Yeah I will be in my room.” Ringo mutters, but he is sure the others don’t even hear him between their kisses. God he wishes he could kiss Easy now, too.

In his room, Ringo sits down on his windowsill and looks outside. It’s raining and he can see a few people with umbrellas outside. Well that just fits for his day. Even Paco didn’t remember. He knows he never made something big out of his birthday before, but normally people at least think of him.

He looks at his phone. He could call Kira. Before he can actually do that, it rings at the door. Ringo rolls his eyes and waits for Elli and Paco to open the door. But nothing happens and it rings again. Ringo puts his mug down harder than necessary.

“What?” Ringo asks annoyed, when he opens the door, because its still ringing.

“Hello to you, too brother.” Tobias says and he still sounds so angry. Ringo thinks he wasn’t even a minute not angry since KayC left. Not his problem in the end. But Tobias is probably here because he remembered! Half-brother and all that shit. Ringo smiles at Tobias.

“Where’s Easy?” Tobias asks then and Ringo’s smile vanishes.

“Shooting.” Ringo says and he sounds angry himself now. Tobias nods shortly and then leaves without another word. He bangs his own apartment door loudly. Ringo grumbles something and then closes his own door. Damn him.

Ringo goes back to his own and tries to swallow down his disappointment. He goes back to his windowsill and takes the mug. His coffee his cold and Ringo huffs at nothing and takes his phone. Kira of course would remember his birthday, since it’s her own too.

He tries to call her, but she doesn’t answer the call. Ringo is so frustrated that he throws his phone onto his bed. He even misses the bed and his phone lands on the floor. Ringo tries to ignore the tears that sting in his eyes.

He wouldn’t cry over this.

So he tries to ignore his frustration and looks outside his window. He can see Irene and Robert outside talking and he can see that Irene holds a beautiful cake in her hands. Ringo sniffles.

Why did he thought that anybody would have done something for him on his birthday like such a cake. He doesn’t even got a single congratulation and isn’t that sad?

He knew that most of “their” (more like Easy’s) friends still hate him. He is still not forgiven and of course they have any right to do this. Bambi still doesn’t even look at him and well Tobias shows more than once a day how much he hates Ringo.

The first tear drops onto the windowsill and Ringo laughs bitterly through the next tears. God he is pathetic.

*

Easy is grinning, when he quietly opens the front door from the apartment. He really has to be quiet or Ringo would hear him. Entering the kitchen he looks around, Ringo is nowhere to be seen, so hopefully he is in his room.

“Guys!” Easy whispers and the other come in as well. Everybody is carrying something and he shushes them more than once, when they are too loud.

“I bet he sulks in his room anyway.” Tobias says annoyed and he puts some candles on the table. Easy just shrugs, but maybe Tobias is right. He can hear Ringo’s music a bit louder now.

“Better get everything ready, before he starts crying.” Easy jokes and puts up some balloons. Elli helps him with that, while Paco and Tobias try to decorate the table. The others will come later to celebrate Ringo’s Birthday.

It only takes them twenty minutes, before the kitchen actually looks good enough in Ringo’s opinion. He tells them to get the others and then walks up the stairs to Ringo’s room. The music is still on, but when Easy leans against the door, he can hear something else.

He knocks on the door, but nothing happens. Normally Ringo would jump directly outside, because he hates it when people come into his room. Besides Easy of course.

“Babe?” Easy says, when he knocks again. Now he can hear how Ringo gets up. The music cuts suddenly off and he can hear that something crashes to the ground.

Easy can’t wait anymore, when he hears that, so he opens the door and freezes.

In the middle of the room is Ringo’s favorite mug, but it’s broken and there is now some coffee on the carpet. But that is not the reason Easy is suddenly out of breath. It’s Ringo.

His boyfriend is always styled, but right now he wears some sweatpants Easy never saw before and he would’ve never thought Ringo had something like that. Not even in a hidden drawer. Ringo’s red shirt distracts him for a moment too, but then he sees Ringo’s eyes.

As red as his shirt.

“Babe?” Easy tries again and Ringo looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Hey Easy.” Ringo tries to smile, but Easy sees how his underlip wobbles. A clear sign, that he is nearly crying again. Easy comes closer and carefully takes Ringo’s right hand into his own, before he looks up again. Ringo avoids his gaze.

“What’s wrong?” Easy asks and he is really worried. He checks Ringo’s hands for injuries, because of the mug, but can’t see anything.

“N-nothing?” Ringo tries again and Easy rolls his eyes. If something is important to Ringo he can’t lie at all. Easy wishes he would’ve understand that earlier.

“Yeah right, then why are you upset?” Easy asks and he already has a assumption. He carefully get on his tiptoes and kisses Ringo’s warm cheek.

“I’m not.” Ringo mumbles and Easy takes a few steps back. He left his backpack at the door, when he heard the crash in Ringo’s room. But now Easy can’t wait to give Ringo his first present.

“I’m sorry that I had to work today. But I got a present for you.” Easy says and he smiles happily, when he gets the neatly wrapped present out of his backpack. It’s small, but Ringo seems speechless anyway.

“For me?” Ringo asks and he sounds so surprised, that it breaks Easy’s heart. He smiles at Ringo anyway and nods, before he pushes the present in Ringo’s hands. Ringo opens it carefully, but Easy can see that his finger shake.

Shouldn’t it be normal to open presents on his birthday?

Ringo gasps very quietly, when he finally opened it and holds the simple necklace in his hands. It’s nothing too expensive, but Easy thought of Ringo when he saw it.

“Happy Birthday, Richard.” Easy whispers and

Ringo looks up now and to Easy’s shock, he starts crying immediately. Easy is so surprised, that he doesn’t do anything, he just stares at Ringo.

“Y-you remembered!” Ringo says and then he sniffles loudly. Easy’s heart breaks again and he goes over to his boyfriend. Ringo really thought he had forgotten him.

Easy wanted to do this as a happy surprise, but he had actually hurt Ringo.

“I’m sorry, Ringo. Of course I didn’t forget it! That was just part of the plan.” Easy tries to explain, but Ringo is now leaning against him and presses his face against Easy’s shoulder.

“T-thank you.” Ringo cries against Easy’s shirt and Easy strokes Ringo’s back. He feels like a real asshole now. What was he thinking? Of course it would make Ringo sad to be alone on his birthday.

“Don’t thank me. I kinda ruined your birthday.” Easy says and he hugs Ringo even tighter. Ringo sniffles again, but then steps back and smiles through he tears. Easy hates himself for it, but Ringo looks so beautiful when he cries.

“Help me with that?” Ringo asks and holds the necklace out. Easy smiles and then puts the necklace around Ringo’s neck. It looks perfect and it’s so long that Ringo can hide it under his shirt if he wants. It’s just a simple silver ring.

“Perfect.” Easy whispers, when he is done, but he isn’t talking about the necklace. Ringo is perfect. Standing nervous like this in his room, in those old clothes and still red rimmed eyes.

“I love it.” Ringo says quietly and goes over to the big mirror in his room, to watch himself. Easy grins.

“And I love you.” Easy says and he can see the faint smile from Ringo.

“But Ringo? I’m really sorry. I should’ve never left you alone this morning and…” Easy starts, but Ringo shakes his head and comes back to him. This time Ringo puts his hands on Easy’s hips.

“It’s okay. I’m happy now.” Ringo’s smile is very shy and Easy can’t help it. He needs to kiss Ringo right now and the best thing about it? He can actually do it.

So he does.

Ringo is smiling against Easy’s lips and then deepens the kiss. Easy gasps and has to giggle a bit. God he loves to kiss Ringo, because his boyfriend goes so pliant in his arms. Ringo sighs happily and Easy carefully puts his hands in Ringo’s hair. It’s a mess anyway.

“Happy birthday.” Easy whispers again, when he ends the kiss and Ringo smiles softly. It’s a good look on him. He looks happy like this and Easy smiles back.

“I love you.” Ringo says back and Easy laughs.

“Okay. Actually I was just here to pick you up, but you keep distracting me.” Easy says then and Ringo lifts one eyebrow. Easy loves when he does that.

“For what?” Ringo asks and he sounds warily. Easy can’t blame him for that.

“Well…since I ruined your birthday already, I’ll explain. I don’t want you to be sad again, but we do have a surprise party for you.” Easy explains and Ringo’s eyes widen with every word Easy says.

“A birthday party? For me? What did you pay them?” Ringo asks and to Easy’s resentment he actually means that. As if Easy would pay their friends to celebrate Ringo.

“Nothing. I promise. They are here, because they want to.” Easy says and Ringo looks still caught of guard, but he nods. Easy smiles and before he can say more, Ringo is already out of his door.

Oh eager. Alright. Easy runs after him and laughs.

“Don’t you want to change?” He asks laughing and Ringo stops in his movements. But then he shakes his head and smiles even more. Easy smiles, too.

“I just want my presents.” Ringo says and then goes down the stairs. Easy goes down the stairs after him and there are all their friends. Even the cake from Irene is ready and Ringo seems a bit overwhelmed.

“Happy Birthday!” Most of them yell and Ringo claps his hands over his mouth. His eyes water again, but Easy knows, those are happy tears.

Easy wipes his eyes, when he sees how Ringo reacts to seeing his twin sister Kira. Because it took Easy a lot to get her back, but he is so glad he did it. Even Tobias behaves and Ringo smiles so happy, that Easy feels like he did something good.

He is still sorry how the day started, though.

*

Hours later Ringo cuddles against his boyfriend and smiles. He never had such a wonderful birthday before.

“Babe?” Easy asks, when he draws circles on Ringo’s back with his finger.

“Hm?” Ringo mutters back and Easy kisses his cheek.

“I’m still sorry for earlier. I didn’t want to make you sad.” Easy apologizes again and Ringo sits a bit up, so he can kiss his boyfriend.

“Well I’m sure you can make it up to me somehow.” Ringo smirks and Easy throws a pillow at him.

Ringo smiles.

What a great birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://ironwintercrap.tumblr.com)


End file.
